Conventional types of connectors have been used heretofore for connection of circuits of mother boards and daughter boards, in computer equipment or in similar applications, and they have generally been highly reliable in operation. However, there have been problems and in the last few years they have been of increasing magnitude, especially when contact spacings are reduced to reduce the sizes of connectors and/or to increase the number of contacts or when the interconnected circuits are designated to use advances in technology which make it possible to transmit large volumes of data at high speeds. Such problems have included loss of transmitted signals, interference between signals or "cross-talk" and interference from extraneous signals. The existence of such increasing problems have been generally recognized but satisfactory solutions have not been apparent.